A long standing problem in the area of heated spas and tubs has been that when air is introduced into the water of the tub, typically in the form of bubbles, such air is at a temperature considerably below that of the water in the tub. Consequently, the parties using the tub will experience discomfort or irritation by cold air bubbles passing through hot water.
While the above problem could be solved by the provision of an independent supply of heated air, this approach is not cost-effective and the maintenance of such a system presents various problems.
To the knowledge of the inventor, there is not known in the art a system for providing heated air bubbles to a heated spa or tub in which the heat of the hot water itself is employed as the mechanism for heating air and air bubbles to be provided to the tub or spa.